


Hope

by writingtoprocrastinate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, the originals - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cross Over, F/F, F/M, Family, Moving, Teen Wolf/The Originals AU, Teen Wolf/The Originals Cross Over, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf/The Originals AU<br/>My name is Hope Mikaelson, I’m 17 years old. I’m different and the only of my kind. My mother and stepfather have moved us from our home in New Orleans to Beacon Hills for my safety. I’ve always been the different one, even in my own family. My birth killed me mother, my blood saved her, my grandmother wants me and my entire family dead. I’ve had to hide who I am from everyone I meet. And then I met Stiles. He doesn’t know, and I have to hide it, but I can’t not be with him. My father will never approve, and my mother has her own relationships to work out. Stiles is keeping secrets too. I’ll tell him mine, if he tells me his.</p><p>- Tentative Permanent Hiatus -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving

Hope was headed home from her day with her aunt. It seemed weird, like she was being distracted. Entering her room Hope finds her mother and step-father packing her bags. “What are you doing?”

“We have to leave Hope.” Hopes mother Hayley turned to her. “Jackson, can you finish packing for us?” Jackson nodded and left the room. Hayley approached her daughter, sitting her down on the bed. “You’re grandmother has come back," Hayley started. "Hope she’s come back knowing that we’ve let down our guard because you’re older. We have to go, I have to protect you.” 

“Where are we going?” Hope asked. She knows it would be a losing battle to fight it.

“Beacon Hills,” Hayley stated. “There are more wolves there. They wont know who we are, but any supernatural being that comes through will pose a threat to them. No one will expect us to go somewhere with more supernatural activity. That’s what’ll protect us. Your dad made sure of this. Enough people go afterthis pack that they're on constant lookout. No one will go in thinking we’re there,” Hayley explained. 

“I don’t understand. Why not tell them who we are, they could protect us directly,” Hope asked.

“We can’t do that Hope,” Hayley replied. “Not only am I something they’ve never seen, but you, no one has ever seen someone like you before Hope.” Hayley took her daughters hands in her own. “Witches are slaves of nature, vampires are abomination of nature. You have the blood of werwolves, vampires, and witches running in your veins. You shouldn’t have powers but you do. What you are is more powerful then any being on this earth and we can’t know how they’ll react.”

“Can I at least go to school there?” Hope asks.

“No.” Klaus replies walking into the room. “Not safe,” Hope gets up and walks over to her father. 

“Dad, mom already said that no one would ever think that we’d be there,” Hope said. “It would be more strange for a teenager not to be in school. How could a pack know what I was there.” 

“The pack is mostly teenagers who go to school there. That includes their alpha.” Klaus explained.

“Why is their alpha so young?” Hope asked, stepping back. “Was he born a wolf?” 

“I don’t know. The pack is strong though,” He told her. “So, no school.”

“Dad, there’s no way they could know who I am,” Hope told him. “To the majority of the world I’m dead. I wasn’t even born.”

“Just let her go to school Klaus,” Hayley interrupted. “They’re teens who couldn’t care less about some girl. The alpha isn’t old, all he cares about is going to be girls, school, and staying alive. The only reason they would notice Hope is as the pretty new girl.” 

“Then she’s defiantly not going,” Klaus said.

“Too bad,” Hayley approached them, putting her arm around her daughter. “I already enrolled you. Its a new place, you can be a teenager.” Hope screamed throwing her arms around her mother. As much as moving sucked, finally she could just be a teenager. 

“I’m not going to win this,” Klaus sighed. “So I’ll give up on one condition.” Hope faced her father. She’d do anything to get her freedom. “Under no circumstances do you tell anyone your secret. You don’t tell them who I am, or even that you know me. We don’t know how much the pack knows of our family. They find out you are my blood, they will kill you.”

“Got it… don’t make friends with the wolf pack,” Hope said, turning back to her mom. “I’ll finish packing myself!” Hope stated happily running to collect her belongings. As Hayley and Klaus left the room, she heard her mother tell her father something.

“She’ll end up being their friends. She’ll be an outcast, and odds are they are too. I wont stop her from making friends Klaus, but I will stop her from telling them her secret.” 

“I just don’t want her getting hurt Hayley,” Klaus had replied.

“She wont. She’s smart,” With that the conversation was over. 

 

***

 

“You’re taking this really well Klaus. Losing her again,” Elijah said, watching the family pack the car. 

“And you Hayley,” Klaus replied.

“Hayley is not mine to lose brother,” Elijah stated.

“Yes, yet you are still losing her brother. The love you feel for her is stuck as she leaves.”

“Brother-“ Elijah was cut off by a hug from his niece. 

“Goodbye Elijah,” Hope said pulling him close. Elijah wrapped his arms around his niece, hoping she’d never leave. Soon after though Hope moves on to her father.

“Dad, I know you. Don’t go on a killing spree because I have to leave. Its a precaution, don’t let innocents die.” Hope said, her head in her fathers chest. Klaus nodded above her. Having a child had made him soft, all he cares about is her safety so he doesn’t care that he’s not who he used to be. 

“Hope, we’ve gotta get going!” Jackson yelled from the car as her mother came up to her. 

“Go on, I’ll meet you in the car.” Hayley said, a hand on the small of her daughters back. Hope did as her mother asked. Hayley needs to remind Klaus that they will call when they get there, every night, and when it’s safe for him to visit his daughter... and Elijah, Hayley needed to leave the man she truly cares for. She cares for her husband, but she married him out of necessity not out of love. “Alright lets go.” Her mother hides well, but hope can see the tears in her eyes when she entered their car. 

Hope decides to write her mother a note. She knows her mother hopes Jackson does not see her pain. She scribbles the note on some scrap paper and hands it to her mother, it reads:

_ I know you’re hurting. I’m sad to, having to leave are home. Why are you so _

_ pained? Maybe we can see your family on the way.  _

                                              _-Hope_

It takes seconds for Hayley to write back, her reply reads:

_ I don’t really have a family Hope. My foster parents kicked me out and I haven’t _

_ seen them since and you know what happened to my real parents. You, Elijah,  _

_ Klaus,  _ _ Jackson, and Rebekah are the only real family I’ve ever known. Don’t worry  _

_ about me _ _love, are you going to be okay? _

                                          _-Mom_

Hope is saddened reading her mothers note. She knew her mothers past was complicated but not like that. Hope also knew most of her mothers sadness came from having to leave Elijah, her aunt Rebekah has explained what happened. Hope wanted to hear it from her mother. They were leaving, if she didn’t want to, she shouldn’t have to stay with Jackson.

_I know you’re sad because we have to leave Elijah. Aunt Rebekah told me_  

_ everything. Mom, you shouldn’t have to stay with Jackson if you don’t want to. I  _

_ love him I do, but you should be happy. All of us will be miserable in Beacon Hills _

_ if you’re miserable.  _

_                                               -Hope _

After reading the note Hayley looks to her daughter dumbfounded. She’s a teenager, she needs to act like a teenager. 

_ I need you to stop worrying about me immediately. I do love your step-father and he  _

_ makes me happy. I care for your uncle that’s true, but Jackson is what I need. I’m not  _

_ miserable and you shouldn’t be either. You me, and Jackson are going to have a great  _

_ life in Beacon Hills and our family will visit when they can. Be a teenager Hope and  _

_ stop worrying about me. _

-Mom

Hayley faced her daughter as she read. After getting a nod she turned back around to watch the scenery as they drove from their home. Hope did the same, wondering how she could ‘be a teenager’ when she is what she is.

 


	2. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of another fluff type intro chapters... just to get the feel of the pack

Unpacking is the worst part of moving. It’s the time it finally sets in that you are in a different home. It takes a long time and its trivial for people who hope to be going home soon. “Hope, you start school tomorrow.” Hayley came into her daughters room smiling.

“Only good part about moving,” Hope smiled back. Hayley came further into the room sitting on the bed next to her daughter. Hope held in her hands a picture from her mothers wedding.

“You were happy before we were actually leaving,” Hayley stated. “That’s not the first family picture we ever took you know.”

“It’s not? Its the earliest one we have?” Hope asked. 

“When you were away living with aunt Rebekah we all came to see you, we decided to take a picture.” Hayley explained taking the photo from her daughters hands. “You’re father had to destroy it, at the time if your grandmother saw it and knew you were alive you were in danger. It was awful seeing that burn.” Hayley leaned over and put their photo on Hopes bedside table. “Jackson’s almost done with dinner.” She said kissing her daughter on the head and began to head  for the door. “Come down and eat with us please,” Hope nodded, getting up to follow her mother out the door.

 

***

 

The idea of her first day makes Hope nervous. What was she going to wear? Would anyone like her? Hope never really had any friends passed her family and a couple of the wolves. She decided on ripped black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a loose short sleeved grey crop top. “Hope lets go, I’ll be in the car!” her mother yelled up the stairs. 

“I thought I got the car today?” Hope asked climbing in.

“One, its your first day of school, its a rule that we have to be embarrassing. Two it looks weird if we live in a big house but don’t work. Jackson’s going to stay home incase something happens to you. I can compel someone into giving me a job, its easier for me,” Hayley explained.

“Where are you going to work?” Hope asked her.

“I was thinking of working with the sheriff. Not out in the field that could draw too much attention to me, but in the office. Jackson will start looking as soon as we know it’s safe,” The rest of the drive was quiet. Nerves running too high to make conversation with her mother. 

Pulling up in front of the high school Hayley leans over to her daughter and kisses her on the cheek. “You call me if anything happens! And remember your father doesn’t want you to make friends with the pack,” Hayley reminds her daughter.

“I don’t know who they are, I wont be able to know. If I can tell I’ll steer clear.” Hope told her mother.

“You wont be able to tell and they wont tell you.” Hayley explained. “Don’t worry about your dad, you want to be friends with someone, be their friend.”

“Thanks mom.” Hope leaned over to kiss her mother on the cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.” She said as she got out of the car and headed towards the school. 

After leaving the office Hope tried to navigate her way through the school. Finally finding her locker she set her bag on the floor. Hope doesn’t mean to but she can’t help but pick up on people talking about her down the hallway. “Dude, Scott. Look at that girl,” She hears.

“We don’t even know who she is. Obviously new.” Another stated, most likely whoever _Scott_ is.

“New means she doesn’t know how undesirable I am. I’m talking to her,” Hope laughed to herself. She could hear the boy walking over and made sure to look composed. “Excuse me,” the boy said behind her. Hope turned to face him, he was cute, dark hair, cute moles, and beautiful brown eyes. “I’m Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Hope asked, strange name. Stiles nodded sheepishly. “I’m Hope,” Hope told him sticking her hand out for him to shake. 

“Is there a reason your name is Hope?” Stiles asked taking her hand.

“Sure, is there a reason your name is Stiles?” Hope asked. 

“Nickname. Why were you named Hope?” Stiles inquired.

“My dad wasn’t supposed to be able to have any kids,” Hope told him bending over to grab her bag. Thats all she would tell him. Anything more would reveal everything. Stiles nodded.

“Need any help getting to class? What’s your schedule like?” He asked quickly. _This boy has energy_ Hope thought. Never the less Hope handed him her schedule. “Cool! Your first class is with me, so don’t worry I’ll let you know who to talk to or not. Second you have with both me, and my friend Scott. Chemistry you have with Lydia. She’s a queen bee but I could talk to her about —“

“Stiles, slow down!” Hope said putting her hand on his arm. 

“Right sorry. Follow me, I’ll show you where the class is,” He told her. Hope nodded and followed along. 

Come lunch Hope generally knew where she was going. Only problem was, she didn’t know where to sit. “Hope!” She heard someone scream. Looking up she see’s Stiles waving his hands in the air, gesturing for her to come and sit. Hope walked over, what could it hurt. 

“Guy’s this is Hope, the new girl I met this morning.” Stiles pointed her towards a chair next to his. “Hope, this is Scott, his girlfriend Kira, Lydia and her girlfriend Malia, Allison and her boyfriend Isaac.” Stiles rattled off the names, Hope would probably have to ask names for a bit. “Nice to meet you,” Hope muttered and began picking at her food. She liked human food, she was part wolf and they needed it to survive but the school food was just not appetizing. 

“So, where did you move from Hope?” Lydia asks. Surprisingly enough that was not the first question Hope was expecting.

“New Orleans,” She replied, picking at her sandwich. 

“Cool, did you just move here with your parents?” Stiles asked, turning towards here.

“Kind of.” Hope started. “I moved here with my mom and my step-dad.” 

“Does your dad live in New Orleans? How did your he feel about you moving away,” Kira asks. “Does he have partial custody or…?”

“Thats a lot of questions Kira.” Allison said. 

“No, that’s fine!” Hope told her. “I love talking about my family,” e _ven though I can’t really talk about them._ “To answer your questions, yes, my dad does live in New Orleans. Along with my uncles and aunt. He doesn’t like that I’m moving away, he’s very protective and is used to seeing me everyday. Technically both my parents have full custody.” 

“If your moms married to a different man, how can they both have full custody?” Scott asked confused. Hope turned to face him.

“This may sound weird but my family lived together. Me, my dad, my mom, my step-dad, my aunt Rebekah, and my uncle Elijah,” Hope told them. The group looked confused. “I can’t really explain, but it was the most logical thing to do when I was born.”

“Alright, I vote no more questions on Hopes family and we talk about movie night!” Malia said. She could tell Hope was hiding something, the way she spoke about her family but she understands. Malia’s family is full of secrets as well. 

“What’s movie night?” Hope asks.

“All of us get together and we just hang out and watch movies. Usually at Derek’s loft,” Allison explains. Hope still confused just looks at her. “Derek’s this adult that for some reason puts up with all of us.”

“You can come with us!” Stiles said excitedly. “She can come right guys?” He asked, calmer then before. The group laughed and nodded. 

“I’ve never been to a movie night before,” Hope muttered smiling to herself.

“You’ve never been to a movie night?” A couple people at the table asked. Hope sat up straighter.

“I’ve never really had any friends outside my family. I was home schooled,” Hope stated shyly. 

“Well you have a night of fun ahead of you,” Stiles told her putting his arm around her. Hope smiled as everyone continued to eat lunch. She’s making friends, surprisingly fast, her mother should be happy. Her father will worried. 

 


	3. Let Me Go

The next day Hope woke up excited. First movie night, with her first friends, and Stiles. Stiles, stupid of her to be falling for this silly sarcastic boy she just met. But she likes him. He’s nice, he was the first person to accept her and introduced her to the people she can soon see as her friends. How could she not like him?

School had been easy that day. She was good at her classes from today. She enjoyed art as much as her father, she was decent at math, because of what she is Hope is great in gym. The hard part is keeping a low profile when it comes to running. Though the only time she saw Stiles was lunch, the rest of the group was happy to include her in her other classes. 

“You look excited,” Jackson stated seeing his step-daughter almost dance through the door.

“I am. I made some friends yesterday and they invited me to a movie night tonight,” Hope told him, walking past to the kitchen. 

“Movie night?” Hayley asked her. “Hope we don’t know these people, they could be using you.” 

“Mom, they don’t even know who I am, better yet what I am,” she told her mother, sitting down at the table. “All they know about me is that I moved here with you and Jackson from New Orleans. They don’t want to hurt me, just let me make friends please.” 

“Hayley, just let her go.” Jackson said walking in. “Hope, just update us every hour so we know you’re okay, and if anything feels sketchy you get out and call us,” he said moving to stand behind his wife.

“Of course!” Hope said, standing up from her seat. “Thank you Jackson.” 

“Hope, I’ve known you since you were a baby. You don’t have to call me Jackson. You can call me dad,” he told her.

“As much as I like you Jackson, you aren’t my dad, you’re my step-dad. I still have my father and I don’t need another one.” Hope told him. Hayley glared at her daughter. “No disrespect. Anyway, I should go call dad,” with this, Hope left the room. She misses her father so bad. Misses painting with him, hunting with him, and seeing him everyday. Hope can't wait until he can come to visit. 

_“Hope, my love I miss you. I thought you would forget to call me.”_ Klaus answers the phone.

“I could never forget dad.” Hope stated lying on her bed. “I miss you dad. Jackson’s trying to get me to call him dad now too.” Klaus huffed on the other line. “I don’t think I can, he’s not my dad, you are. I love him, but it just doesn’t feel right. When are you coming to visit?” Hope asked her father.

_“Hopefully soon love, I cant go to long without my own daughter,”_ Klaus told her. The thought of having her father visit her made Hope even happier then the thought of her new friends. _“As much as I hate that you are less protected, how is school?”_

“It’s good. The classes are pretty easy and my art teacher loves me thanks to you.” Hope’s father laughs on the other line. “I actually made some friends on my first day as well.”

_“New friends? Has you mother and Jackson met them? Are they safe?”_ Klaus asks. He is a father, it’s almost a rule that he has to worry. 

“Yes, dad new friends. They’re really nice, all helped me on my first day. I’m going to a movie night with them tonight.” Hope smiled. 

_“You didn’t answer my question Hope.”_ Klaus stated. No longer the happy voice he usually uses with his child. _“Has Hayley met them? I don’t want you going to some random house with teenagers we don’t know, in a town run by wolves.”_

“No dad, mom hasn’t met them. Jackson said I can go,” Hope told her father.

_"That isn’t up to him. You said yourself that Jackson is not your father. Let me speak with your mother,_ ” Klaus said.

“Dad—”

_“I need to speak to Hayley now Hope,”_ Hope knows her father won’t give up so with this she gets off her bed and stomps down to her mother. She finds Hayley and Jackson in the living room watching a movie. Hope doesn’t want to interrupt but she really wants to go to the movie night. 

“Mom?” Hope asks. Hayley turns to her daughter in the doorway. “Dad wants to talk to you about movie night.” Hope stretched out her arm to hand Hayley the phone. 

“Klaus?” Hayley asked. 

_“I don’t want her going Haley,”_ Klaus stated. He doesn’t want an argument, and he doesn't want Hope going. 

“Me too.” Hayley states, walking outside, out of earshot of her daughter. “I don’t know them. I want them safe, but I can’t restrict her Klaus.”

_“Hayley—”_

“She’s still a kid Klaus. She needs friends,” Hayley told him. She never wants to limit her daughter. Hayley needs her daughter to know how much she is loved. “I don’t know how to do this mother thing. I never had a good one.” 

_“Hayley I’m trusting you to keep my daughter safe.”_ Klaus stated.

“I am doing the best I can to keep our daughter safe Klaus,” Hayley told him. “I’m not going to keep our daughter from her friends.” 

_“Find a way,”_ Klaus told Hayley. _“I have to go. I must speak with a witch.”_ Klaus stated coldly, hanging up the phone. Hayley wandered back into the house to speak with her daughter. Only to find Jackson alone in the living room. 

“Where’s Hope?” Hayley asked. 

“She went upstairs, getting ready.” Jackson told her. Hayley nodded walking off to Hopes bedroom. 

“Hope, I need to talk to you.” Hayley said opening the door to her daughters room. Hope turned to her mother. Hope has an understanding of what’s happening. Her face is a face of sadness. “Your father and I both agree that it is not safe for you to go to the movie night.”

“Mom—” Hope started.

“No, listen to me.” Hayley stated moving closer to her daughter. “It’s not safe. What you are, what people want of you. Hope you know that."

“I finally have friends and your just—“ 

“Let me finish Hope,” Hayley cuts her daughter off again. “Talk to your friends. Explain the situation, tell them that we are protective.” Hayley puts a hand on her daughters upper arm. “Ask them if they would like to come here.” 

“Great idea mom. Except for the fact that you, my mother, still look like you’re nineteen,” Hope stated. Hayley sighed in reply. She knows that’s the truth. As Hope grew she did not. 

“Jackson looks the right age,” Haley stated. 

“What am I supposed to say about you? These people know that I moved here with my mom and my step-dad. I never mentioned a sister, or a cousin,” Hope explained. “Mom, what if Jackson drops me off. He meets Derek. See’s everyone who will be there. And like I said before, I’ll text you every hour, half an hour if I think something’s going on.” 

“Fine, fine you’re right,” Hayley said. “You better do everything you just said!” 

 

***

 

_Hope: Fair warning… mom is super protective. My step-dad has 2 come in meet Derek and_

_c it’s safe_

_Stiles: Seriously? Wow we’re not committing mass homicide!!! Just eating pizza and fighting_

_over movies_

_Hope: My family’s strange. Don’t judge_

_Stiles: Alright well I’ll warn everyone and tell Derek 2 b less broody and murderous looking_

_Hope: LOL ok c u soon :)_

_Stiles: Looking forward 2 it :D_

 

 


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been much longer till now... I hope you enjoy

“Jackson can’t you just tell mom that you came in and that everything is perfect?” Hope asked hopefully.

“You’re mom stole my wedding ring. The thing that keeps her from compelling me,” Jackson told her. “She worries Hope. I mean there’s an evil witch after you.”

“Also known as my grandmother,” Hope muttered.

“What was that?” Jackson asks.

“Nothing,” Hope stated. “Let’s go.” 

The walk up to the loft has Hope drawing in on herself. She is extremely anxious. A new feeling for her. Never before has she felt this way. Hope has alway’s been sure of herself. Always sheltered within her home. “Nervous?” Jackson asked.

“Why would I be nervous?” Hope asked. Much like her father Hope did not enjoy showing weakness, not to anyone. Turning down the hallway Hope see’s Stiles and a lot of her worry washes away. Stiles runs over excitedly, happy that Hope could make it. He stops short when he sees the tall muscular man next to her. “Stiles, this is my step-dad Jackson.” Hope told him gesturing towards Jackson. 

“Hello… Stiles?” Jackson said, extending his hand out to shake the boy’s hand. 

“Hi,” Stiles says sheepishly. “Everyones inside if you want to meet them,” Jackson nodded, following him and Hope followed behind Stiles into the loft. “Guy’s, I told you that Hope’s step dad wanted to meet everyone.” Stiles said. He sounded scared, the idea of a big guy protective over the girl he likes is a terrifying thought. The pack introduced themselves individually, Derek last. Derek knowing that since it’s his loft Hopes parent’s must be worried mostly about him, and why he hangs around all these teenagers. Derek doesn’t know Hope, and he doesn’t trust her. Something about her. She seems secretive and girls that are secretive yet act like an angel have been his downfall.  

“Hello, I’m Derek,” He said shaking Jackson’s hand with a straight face. 

“Derek,” Jackson replied. “Why do you hang out with teenagers Derek?” Jackson asked. A question that Derek has been expecting. 

“My younger sister Cora introduced me to them. Not too many people I get along with so I take what I can get,” A small lie. Not enough to be unbelievable. Jackson nods and leans in closer to Derek. 

“Anything happens to my daughter, I wont be the one you’re dealing with. You don’t want her father out for your blood,” Jackson whispers. He turns to Hope. “Remember, update your mother and I. You forget, we’re coming to get you.” 

“I know Jackson,” Hope leans in to hug her step-father. “I’m not stupid. Go, tell mom that there’s nothing to worry about,” with that Jackson leaves. Hope can breath. She no longer has to worry about her family stepping in. 

 

_Hope: Jackson gone. Everything’s fine :)_

_Mom: Better be. Ur dad will kill me._

 

“You okay?” Stiles asks putting a hand on Hope’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I was just nervous,” Hope replies. 

“Well come on, time for a movie!” Stiles states, grabbing hold of Hopes hand pulling her towards the living area. 

It is Lydia’s turn to pick the movie. The pack groans as she picks _The Notebook_ , again. Hope doesn’t mind, she enjoys that movie. Much to her mothers dismay. Hope is sat between Stiles and Derek. _Is Derek keeping an eye on me?_ Hope thinks, eyeing the older man. 

Stiles slips a paper towards her about halfway through the movie. 

 

_You okay? You seem a little tense._

_-S_

 

_Still a bit nervous. I’m not sure if everyone likes me._

_-H_

 

_Hope, everyone loves you!!!_

_-S_

 

_Derek?_

_-H_

 

_He doesn’t like anyone. Trust me he’s always such a sourwolf._

_-S_

 

_Wolf???_

_-H_

 

_Just a saying!! You don’t think Derek could actually be a wolf do you?_

_-S_

 

_Of course not! That would be stupid, and impossible._

_-H_

 

Stiles smiles over at Hope and she mouths: _we should watch the movie._ Stiles nods and turns to face the screen. Hope lets out a sigh _. Of course Derek wouldn’t be a wolf. What are the odds that I would befriend the wolf pack? Slim to none._ Hope convinces herself.

The movie ends in time for the pizza to arrive. “Sorry, we completely forgot to ask what pizza you like Hope!” Stiles says with regret. 

“It’s fine Stiles. I’ll eat anything,” She replies. Stiles nods as Kira and Scott come back with the mounds of pizza. The pack and Hope dig in, before she starts Hope texts her mom before she forgets.

 

_Hope: Just eating pizza_

_Mom: Everything good?_

_Hope: Yes mom._

 

“Are you parent’s really so protective that you have to text all the time?” Isaac asks. 

“You have no idea,” Hope replies. 

“Why are they so protective Hope?” Derek eye’s her.

“Um… well… let’s just say it may have to do with why I’m named Hope,” Hope stammers in reply. It’s harder then she thought to keep her family secret.

“Why is your name Hope?” Malia asks stuffing her face. 

“I don’t see why it’s important,” Hope stated, hoping to get off the topic. 

“Why won’t you tell us?” Scott inquires. Before Hope can answer her step father walks in. 

“Hope, you need to come home now. Hayley’s in the car, she needs you home,” He say’s quickly. 

“Who’s Hayley?” Stiles asks getting up with Hope. 

“My mom,” Hope told him, leaving with Jackson. 


	5. Rebekah

“Why did you come get me?” Hope asks sitting down in the backseat of her car. “I didn’t forget to text, everything was fine.”

“Rebekah is waiting at the house,” Hayley states. 

“Why is Rebekah at the house? She should be in New Orleans trying to help dad,” Hope replies.

“Apparently your father doesn’t trust our word that you are fine,” Hayley says bitterly. Jackson scoffs and the family begins their drive home. 

“Hope!” Hope hears a woman scream as she leaves the car. Before Hope can say hello Rebekah wraps her arms around her in a suffocating hug. 

“Rebekah it hasn’t even been a week,” Hope reminds her.

“Feels like forever without my girl,” Rebekah pulls away to look at Hope.

“How long are you staying Rebekah?” Hayley asks. 

“Klaus want’s me to stay until I can be sure that she’s safe,” Rebekah replies.

“Well, then you can leave. She’s safe Rebekah,” Hayley says. She doesn’t want to share her daughter with Rebekah anymore.

“Klaus doesn’t think so,” Rebekah says turning to walk into the house. “Plus I will take every opportunity to see my niece.” 

“Right,” Hayley starts. “Hope why don’t you show Rebekah her room.” Hope nods walking her aunt upstairs. 

“Your mom really does not want me here does she?” Rebekah asks Hope lying down on the bed. 

“Not at all,” Hope laughs. “I think it’s more like she doesn’t want anyone looking over her shoulder. She thinks dad is being an idiot for not trusting her and Jackson.” 

“Your dad is protective. That is never going to change Hope,” Rebekah reminded her.

 

***

 

“So why did you have to leave so early on Saturday?” Stiles asked walking through the hallways after school with Hope. 

“My aunt came into town,” Hope told him. “My dad is even more protective then my mom and he sent her to check on me.”

“Why wouldn’t he just come himself?” Stiles asked.

“He’s busy back in New Orleans. He’s trying to fix a big problem in the city,” Hope explained trying not to give anything away. 

“Hope, can I ask you something?” Stiles stopped her. Hope nodded, indicating for Stiles to continue. “Do you want to go out with me… like a date?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Hope said. Hayley honks in the car, impatiently waiting for her daughter. “Text me,” She said, kissing Stiles on the cheek and walking off. 

“What was that about?” Hayley asks looking at Hope in the corner of her eye.

“Nothing… I like him,” Hope said smiling. The rest of the ride home is silent. Hayley worried about how she was going to tell Klaus that his daughter is going to be dating, and worried herself. They turned into the drive when Haley began to speak again. 

“Rebekah want’s to get some blood, would you mind going with her?” Hayley asks.

“Sure, anything else?” Hope replies.

“Jackson and I are hunting tonight if you want to go,” Hayley said. “There are a lot of animal attacks in this town, best place for us to hunt.” Hayley smiles. 

“Yeah, sounds like fun,” Hope smiles back as her and Hayley enter the house. 

“Hope!” Hope hears Rebekah yell. “Let’s go, you are completely lacking on blood supply.” Rebekah grabs her nieces hand, dragging her away to drive to the towns hospital. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Rebekah?” Hope asks. “It’s a small town, they’re going to notice.” 

“Mystic Falls is a small town,” Rebekah states. “They barely noticed when their blood supply was running low. That is until they noticed, but thats beside the point,” Rebekah admitted. 

“I guess…” Hope said. Rebekah and Hope continue onto the hospital. “So how is this going to work?” She asks. 

“We’re going to compel and get in and out. Pretty simple.” Rebekah explains. Hope nods leaving the rest of the ride in silence. 

Once at the hospital the two women enter, Rebekah with a sense of purpose, Hope full of nerves. “Hope?” They hear as they pass the front desk. Hope and Rebekah halt and turn to see who the voice belongs too. Hope immediately see’s Scott. 

“Scott? Hi,” She states. “What… what are you doing here?” She asks. 

“My mom works here, I was bringing her lunch.” Scott explains gesturing to the nurse sitting at the front desk. “What are you doing here?” 

“My… um… my…—” Hope starts

“Cousin,” Rebekah cuts in. “Her cousin, me, needs to see a doctor.” 

“Is it something a nurse can help with?” Scotts mother asks moving closer to the girls. “If I can, I can get you out of here faster. A friend of my son shouldn’t have to wait,” Rebekah approaches Melissa.

“I’m going to walk away, you helped me but I needed a second opinion.” She compels. “You are not going to stop me or my niece from leaving this area,” Rebekah turns back towards Hope motioning for them to leave. 

“I’ll see you late Scott. Nice to meet you Mrs. McCall!” Hope calls back to them. 

“What was that?” Rebekah asks.

“Me being nice. It’s not like you compelled Scott and he’ll tell Stiles that we’re strange and I’d like to keep that as small as possible. 

Back in the car Rebekah finally asks. “So what’s a Stiles? 

“Just this guy.,” Hope states.

“This guy? Alright number one on the list of things I’m never going to tell your father.,” Rebekah laughs.

“Would it really be that bad?” Hope asks. 

“Hope you’re dad basically killed every guy I’ve ever been with. Stiles is dead once your dad finds out,” Rebekah replies. 

“Shit,” Hope whispers

“Either way I want to meet him,” Rebekah says. “I may be able to soften the blow if his baby sister approves.” 

“Can we just get home,” Hope sulks. “Mom and Jackson want to hunt.” Rebekah nods and continues to drive back to the house.

 


	6. Mikaelson

“Hope are you ready to go?” Jackson yells from the bottom of the stairs.

“Just a minute!” Hope yells back. She and her step-dad have always gotten along… but Hope didn’t want him as a dad. Not that the guy wasn’t father material, more that she knew who her mother truly cared for. 

As Hope descended down the stairs there was a knock at the door. Jackson opened it quickly. “Hey,” Hope heard. “I’m Stiles, you probably have no clue who I am but my friend Scott saw Hope and her cousin at the hospital and they dropped something… it had the name Hope on it so I would assume…” He trailed off. At this point Hope had reached the door, smiling at Stiles as she took the letter from his hands.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Hope said. Stiles nodded and began to walk away. “Stiles!” Hope called after him. Stiles turns to face her. “About that date… tonight?” 

“Um… Ye… Yes, please, yes,” Stiles stutters out. “I’ll, uh, text you a time? You pick the place?” Hope nodded and laughed as Stiles stumbled back to his truck.

“Who’s the letter from?” “I don’t remember a letter?” Hayley and Rebekah wonder at the same time, interrupting Hope from her thoughts. Hope looked down at the letter.

“I don’t recognize the hand writing,” She states .

“Read it,” Hayley states, urging her daughter to open the mysterious letter. ****

Hope stumbles upon the name, tears in her eyes. She looks up to her mother, already striding towards her. Haley pulls her daughter close, sobbing. “You have to cancel your date Hope. We have to call your dad. Get him here as soon as we can. Members of the pack as well,” Rebekah began, walking towards the kitchen, phone in hand. 

“No,” Hope answered. Her family paused, confused. “We can’t bring dad here. Not yet,” She states. “He’s too busy. He’s finding more witches to help. He needs to be in New Orleans.”

“Hope…” Her mother starts.

“We’ll find the pack. Get them too understand. Maybe they’ll help.” Hope explains.

“Hope…” Rebekah starts, cut off by Hayley.

“She’s right. It’s our best chance.” Hayley states. “But how do we find them?”

“Leave that to me.” Hope said.

 

****

 

Talking to Stiles seemed like the only way. He was really the only person that she knew and he seemed like he knew a lot about the people around him. She got to her first class of the day, luckily with Stiles. “Hey.” He said smiling, moving his bag from the seat he had been saving.

“Hey, mind if I talk to you about something.” Hope asked, she wasn’t going to beat around the bush… much. 

“Sure what’s up?” He replied. Just then the bell rang, and their teacher asked for everyone to quiet down. _After_ , Stiles mouthed to her before turning to face the front.

The class seemed to take forever, but finally it ended and she could finally talk to Stiles. “So before we got interrupted, I was wondering if we could talk about our schoolmates. You know who’s cool, and who I should steer clear from, that kind of thing.” 

“Sure, after our next class. What is it again?” He said almost jokingly.

“This class thats almost a history class, but it’s more mythological history.” Hope explained. Stiles nodded and the headed off. 

Class started pretty much right when they walked in. “So, who want’s to talk vampires?” Is how their teacher started the class. Hope could hear Stiles chuckle under his breathe, as well as the rest of their friends in the class. Like vampires were such a ridiculous theory to him. “Who knows anything about the original vampires?” Hope thought what the hell and raised her hand. She knew a lot, it’s her history.

Everybody turned to face her as she spoke. “The original vampires were created by a woman known as the original witch,” Hope began. “Legend states that she created them because one of her sons was killed by a werewolf and wanted to protect her five other children. Not knowing the consequences of her actions because it’s said that they cannot be killed.”

Instead of looking impressed, her teacher looked angry. Their teacher continued to explain more on the topic, all wrong and made up facts of her family. Then came the talk of her father. She called him the “most dangerous of them all”. She also stated that they did not know exactly what made him so dangerous. Hope raised her hand. Her teacher sighed and called on her. 

“Thing that made him most dangerous was that he was said to be a hybrid, a vampire and a werewolf. His siblings could be killed, by I’m not sure what.” She was. “But as far as they knew he could not. It’s said that his mother had to create a curse. A curse that hid his werewolf side, making him only a vampire.” 

“Hope would you like to teach the class?” Her teacher asked almost angrily. Hope shook her head and sank lower in her seat. That’s when someone asked:

“Is there anything saying what their names were?”

“We don’t know their individual names, but it is said that their family name was Mikaelson,” Her face became quizitive. “Mikaelson,” Her teacher said. “That’s how you know what you do Hope. It must be a story told to you.” Some people looked confused. Her teacher disregarding the look of fear on Hope’s face and explained. “Her name is Hope Mikaelson,” The pack turned to look at Hope like they had just seen a ghost, Stiles and Scott took out their phones. Stiles texting Derek, and Scott texting Deacon. If they thought it was impossible Hope wondered why they were so worried. She believed it was time to talk to Derek. 

Class ended and Hope rushed out, texting her mom that she may have a lead. She ignored the call of her friends behind her and went straight to Derek’s loft, hoping that he would be there. “Hope?” Derek asked opening the door. 

“How do you feel about werewolves Derek,” She asked. What did it matter. If anything Derek would just think she was insane. 

“I don’t understand,” He said. Hope walked passed him into the loft.

“Werewolves. Do you think they could be real?” Hope expanded. 

“Why are you asking?” He stated.

“Why are you avoiding?” Hope continued, getting more in his face. She was convinced now that he was part of the pack. 

“Mikaelson,” Derek stated.

“Excuse me?” Hope asked. 

“I thought they were just playing with me, but it’s true isn’t it. The legend of the Mikaelson’s,” Hope stood her ground. He had to give up first. “Alright, I’m a werewolf, I’m not the alpha. Now tell me the truth about the Mikaelson’s and why one want’s a werewolf.”

“I’m in danger,” Hope stated sitting down. Derek looked confused. My step-father, and my mother think that the werewolf pack her can help keep me safe.

“Why are you in danger?” Derek asked. “Wait, let me get the rest of the pack here. Hope wished she could say she was surprised when her friends walked in. Everyone took a seat looking at Hope. “Alright go.” Derek said.

“The Mikaelson legend we learned about today is true,” She started. “They are my family. The hybrid, his name is Klaus, he’s my father. That makes me part vampire, part werewolf, and I have a bit of witch in me. I’m more werewolf then anything else. My mother is Hayley. She was a werewolf turned into a vampire from my blood. The day I was born she was murdered, turned because my blood was still mixed with hers. My grandmother, Esther wants me dead. She believes her children are monsters and that I am worse than them all. I had to move because she found out I was alive in New Orleans. My father had to stay behind. I got a letter from her the other day. She found me again. My family needs more protection and we believe your pack can help us.”

Everybody was silent. That is until Stiles asked: “So, vampires are real?” Hope laughed, that, that’s what he needed to clarify. 

“Very much so, yes,” Hope confirmed. The rest of the night they talked about how they could help hope, and that they should meet the rest of her family soon. They decided on tomorrow. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long. I worked two jobs over the summer and barely had time to sleep let alone write.


	7. UPDATE

So I fell out with this fanfic, but now that I'm back to school and I need to find a way to look like I'm paying complete attention in an incredibly boring class (I love my classes but sometimes I'm not up for my prof's droning on and on).  
So new chapters to come, I'm so so sorry it's taken me so long but I am halfway through Chapter 8 so it should be up in the next couple of days!!!!!!!

Although, should I bring Klaus in in Chapter 8 or should I leave it a little?   
Have him pining and worry about his little girl before he's able to come help her? Or protective dad Klaus when he finds out she's dating Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy  
> You can send prompts to my fanfiction tumblr: multifandomfictions.tumblr.com


End file.
